One Death Could Mean the World
by bluebliss86
Summary: Based off the 3rd book of Naruto. SPOILER ALERT! Will be shounen- ai. Don't like don't read. Disclaimer


Hey I'm getting my old writing groove back! This one is based off Naruto in the third volume, when Sasuke "dies." MAJOR SPOILER ALERT! I will be using words straight from the book. Also will be shounen-ai. SASUNARU. Don't like, don't read.

I don't not own Naruto, though if I did this stuff would have actually happened in the books.

_"If this keeps up, we'll all be in serious trouble! I've got to do something!" _Struggling to get up I breathed heavily. _"My eyes are beginning to adjust to the enviornment." _ I stared straight at, Haku, the extroadinarily fast young man.

Naruto's pants were loud next to me while he lay there injured. "You... move well. But my next assualt will take you down!" Haku, prepared to strike another blow said.

_"Here he comes! Stay frosty... Focus... Concentrate... And look through the illusion!" _My eyes focused right when he lashed out. I jumped to the right and grapped Naruto to get us out of the way of the needles.(*) I slid away from him and got up, glaring at Haku. My eyes more focused then ever before. _"It was only for a moment... But I was actually able to see!"_

"...You're...! I see... You, too, share the legacy of a _Kekkei Genkai _bloodline." Haku stared out me still out of his frozen mirrors. "I can't let this fight go on! My own art forces me to expend a great deal ofchakra, so there is a limit to how long I can go on using it! And I'm certain that the longer our duel drags on... The greater your ability to perceive my movements will become! Especially since, to a certain extent, you can already see me now!"

Haku, poised to strike once again, lunged out of his mirrors. "TIME TO BRINGS THIS TO AN END!"

He charged out of the mirror, going at his super speed. Not at me but to another direction. _"What? He's going after Naruto?" _I turned quickly in that direction. _"NO! I have to get there first!" _I placed chakra in my feet as I raced towards Naruto.

The pain was excrutiating, but I saved Naruto. That's what mattered. Thats all I had to do, now I felt at peace, even with the needles slowly taking my life. I kept my eyes on Haku, resisting the urge to look back even when Naruto began stirring.

"Un... H..." Naruto twitched back into conciousness.

"Sheesh... No matter how many times I warn you, Naruto, you still keep getting in my way..."

" Sasuke! You..." I looked back slightly wondering why he got so quiet. _" Oh yeah... I'm dying..."_

"Now get that lame expression off your stupid face... You screw- up!" I tried to smirk the best you could after coughing up blood.

"... Wh- Why..." I heard him ask that question, no immeadiate answer apparant in my mind.

_Flashbacks_

The very first time we talked, when we kissed right after. When we talked about our dreams, and how I was inspired by Naruto's dream. During our first training session, when I shared my bento with him. Yelling at Sakura about how lonely it was without parents. A pain that both me and Naruto shared. Me, saving his life countless times, then him lashing out at me, saying he didn't need my help. To show it, stabbing his hand to get rid of poison.

We were always competing, and yet, I never got sick of him. _"Why...? You ask me why?"_

"Hmph... I used to **HATE **you, you know.." I said running out of strength.

"Why... Why did you...? Why... Me...? **YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST MINDED YOUR OWN BUSINESS!**" He yelled, though I could hear a faint sense of worry.

"... How should I know...? My body just... moved... on its own... Fool...!" After that I couldn't stay up any longer and collapsed, being caught by Naruto. " I swore I wouldn't die... Until I killed him... My older brother... Thought the oath would save me... But... Now I had one new goal... Naruto, I wanted to tell you something... I-i l..." I ran out of breath. Everything faded in to blackness. _ " I didn't get to tell him..."_

Well, thats it! Hope you enjoyed! Yes I did change a few lines from the original, but it was the only way I could've made it work. I will write a new chapter, based around Naruto after he wakes up. For now, you'll have to make do with this.

* I don't know what those weapons are called that "kill" Sasuke. If you know please tell me!

Please review, they feed my soul, and therefore my writing.

Flames will be feed to my black cat Poison!

-Bluebliss86


End file.
